Drowning in Hurt
by Evil-is-a-choice
Summary: Bella's been abused and raped by her father for years. What happens when Edward and his family find out? And what if she's scared to be around people?   Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is Stephanie Meyer's. :
1. Prologue

**BPOV**

Times like now were great. Times when I could put the bad things that happened at home behind me. My life with the Cullens was great. Life at home, not so much. Not that I had any intention of letting them know that. The Cullens had already done so much for me. And the trouble was finally winding down. I couldn't throw this at them. Besides, I had less than a year until I turned 18, and could move out. I could handle it for that long, especially if it meant making Edward's life less stressful.

Edward and I were lounging on the swing in his backyard, on one of the rare sunny days in the tiny town of Forks. The rays of sun glittered off him like thousands of diamonds. No matter how many times I saw him in the sun, I could never get used to it.

He put his arm around me. That one movement changed everything. It turned my world upside down.


	2. Never Supposed to Know

**EPOV**

I was laying on the swing, with Bella nestled in beside me, lying at my side. Her eyes were closed, her expression peaceful. I wondered what she was thinking.

I put my arm around her waist to get her attention. Her eyes snapped open, and her body tensed up, as she cringed away from my arm. She squeaked in pain. I yanked my arm away from her, and jumped off the swing. I had hurt her. I'd hurt my Bella. I hadn't thought I was using more strength than I usually did around her. What the hell was wrong with me? I was losing control.

Suddenly realizing that Bella was still on the swing, I slowly turned back to her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"B-Bella, I am so sorry." I whispered, my voice shaking. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. I'm so sorry."

She sighed, and relaxed, her expression one of relief.

"Edward, calm down." She said, getting up and walking over to me. "You didn't hurt me."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, Edward." Her tone was firm. "I'm serious. You didn't hurt me."

Couldn't she just give it up? I know that I hurt her. She should be angry at me.

"Then why did you flinch when I put my arm around you?" I challenged.

"Because…you…you…surprised me." She wouldn't look at me.

"You're lying." I said, simply.

"Edward, I…I…" and then she burst into tears.

I carefully put my arms around her, so as not to hurt her again. But once again, she winced and jumped out of my arms. Except, this time I knew I hadn't hurt her. Something had, but not me. So what was wrong with her?

"Bella?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, and tilting my head to the side.

I slowly walked up to her, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Her hand grasped mine, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Edward, please don't." she whispered.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips softly against hers.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I murmured. Her resistance made me all the more curious and concerned.

She looked off into the woods, before closing her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. I slowly lifted her shirt. I gasped, and she squeezed her eyes tighter shut.

"Oh my god, Bella." I breathed.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me for a second, before dropping her gaze to the ground. Before she looked away, I managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes. They were full of sadness. It was absolutely heartbreaking.

**BPOV**

Edward put his arm around my waist. Pain shot through my body like a bullet through flesh. I cringed out of his grasp, as a cry of pain escaped my lips. I looked up to see him pacing in front of me. I was scared he'd figured out what had happened. Suddenly, he froze, and slowly turned to face me.

"B-Bella, I'm so sorry." Why was he sorry? "I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. I'm so sorry." He thought HE had hurt me? So he hadn't figured it out. I sighed and relaxed-I hadn't realized how tense I was.

Oh no! Edward hadn't figured it out, but now he thought that he'd hurt me. I had to set this straight before it got out of hand- I knew how he always overreacted. And more importantly, I had to make sure I didn't tell him too much or he'd get suspicious. And a suspicious Edward was something to avoid.

"Edward, calm down." I told him, rising from the swing and walking over to him. "You didn't hurt me."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." He mumbled, dejected. Why must he always think like that? He made me so angry at times.

"No, Edward." I said my tone sharp from frustration. "I'm serious. You didn't hurt me."

His expression hardened. Uh-oh!

"Then why did you flinch when I put my arm around you?" he demanded.

What do I say? Um….lie? Wait, I'm a horrible liar.

"Because you…" Um, "you…" Um, "….Surprised me." Yah good one. As long as he didn't notice the hesitation. I chanced a glance at him. His expression was unreadable. Maybe I'd get away with this after all. Maybe…

"You're lying." He said. How did I ever think I could lie to him?

"Edward, I…" C'mon Bella, think. "I…" So I did the only thing I knew would never disappoint to distract him. I cried.

He gently wound his arms around me, but it didn't matter. The moment his arms touched my sides all I could feel was the searing pain. I flinched and jumped out of his arms. Crap! What had I done? Now, he'd know for sure that something was wrong.

"Bella?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head to the side. Yup, he definitely knew something was up.

He walked up to me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. No, no, NO! He can't do it. I'd be in so much trouble if anyone found out. I grabbed his hand, as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Edward, please don't." I whispered.

He leaned down, and brushed his lips against mine.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He murmured.

I couldn't look at him. I looked out to the forest, before closing my eyes as tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt him life my shirt. This is it. It's all over now. He gasped, and I squeezed my eyes tighter shut.

"Oh my God, Bella." He breathed.

I opened my eyes and looked at him for a second, before dropping my eyes to the ground. I was too ashamed to look him in the eye. How long would it be before he sent me away? Surely, he wouldn't want me anymore.


	3. Revealed

**I realize I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous chapters and I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish they did the characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry **

**EPOV**

Her stomach, back, and sides were covered in fresh bruises.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice steady, but not quite succeeding.

"I-I fell." She stammered, not looking at me.

"Stop lying to me, Isabella." I growled. These bruises were definitely the work of someone. "Did someone hurt you?"

"N-No." She whispered, looking anywhere but at me.

I pulled her face up so she had to look at me. Her eyes were filled with terror.

"Did someone hurt you, Bella?" I asked, gently, seeing as demanding answers got me nowhere.

She hesitated, before nodding, looking away from me.

"Did someone hit you?"

She hesitantly nodded. Whoever it was, I'd kill them. I'd make them suffer for what they did to my sweet Bella.

"Who?" I growled, not able to control myself.

She shook her head, tears cascading down her face.

"I can't." She whispered, her eyes filled with terror. "It'd only get worse." She started to tremble, and I just couldn't bring myself to force it out of her right now. I pulled her into my arms.

"Ok. Shh, Sweetheart." I murmured. "Don't worry. We don't have to talk about it right now." I'll get it out of her later. "Bella, whoever hurt you will never get that chance again." Because I'll kill him as soon as I know who it is. "Now, C'mon. We have to have Carlisle check you over."

"Edward, please." She whispered. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"I'm sorry, Love. But Carlisle has to check you over. You're in too much pain for it to just be bruised. I think something's broken."

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the house, her cowering behind me. I located Carlisle's thoughts upstairs in his study. He was reading. I pulled her upstairs and into his study, shutting and locking the door behind us. Carlisle looked up with a fond smile, which quickly vanished upon seeing my expression.

_What brings you here son? _

I pulled a cowering Bella out from behind me.

_What's wrong?_

I stepped behind her and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She started to cry. I bent forward, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Love." I whispered in her ear. I lifted her shirt revealing the bruising.

_Oh my God. Edward, please tell me you didn't. Tell me it wasn't you. _Carlisle thought, as Bella turned, and buried her face in my chest, crying.

"No, Carlisle." I told him, too quietly for Bella to hear. I'd been afraid they'd think that. "I'd never hurt her."

_Thank God. I'm sorry son. I should have known you'd never do this to her. _

"Don't worry about it." I told him quietly.

_Who did this? _

I shrugged. "She won't tell me." I told him too quietly for her to hear.

_She won't tell you?_

I shook my head. "I need you to check her over." I spoke loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Of course. Can you lie down on the couch, Bella?" He asked.

She nodded, but didn't move. I grabbed her hand, and led her to the couch. She sat and hesitantly layed down. Her eyes, filled with terror, flickered between me and Carlisle. I kneeled by her head, and grabbed her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. Carlisle approached the couch with his bag.

"Bella." He said, calling her attention to him. "I wish I could tell you this wouldn't hurt, but unfortunately it will."

Bella nodded.

"Bella." She looked at me. "Carlisle and I are both here for you, but you must tell us if the pain gets to be too much."

She nodded. I slowly lifted her shirt to just below her chest.

_Oh my. This is bad. How could anyone do this to such a sweet girl? _

Carlisle gently prodded up and down her sides and stomach. She had her eyes closed, her head thrown back, was breathing hard, crying, and was clutching my hand with more strength than I thought possible for a human. I tried to assess the damage through Carlisle's thoughts but he was blocking me. This had to be bad. When she started squirming trying to get free, I stopped Carlisle.

"Give her a couple minutes." I told him.

"I'm already done." He said. "No organs ruptured, but she does have some broken ribs. Three on the right, and four on the left. Does anything else hurt, Bella?"

"My left wrist." She mumbled quietly.

I looked at it and sure enough under layers of cover-up I could see the outline of a bruise.

"Bella, how much cover-up do you have on?" I asked her.

"A lot." She mumbled.

I sighed.

"Bella, I need you to go into the bathroom and wash it off." Carlisle instructed, softly.

She shook her head, furiously. "No, please no." She cried.

"Bella, please." I coaxed. "Carlisle can't help you if he doesn't know what he's working with. C'mon, Sweetheart. It's just the three of us, and you can put it back on once we're done if you want. Please, Bella."

She hesitated. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Love." I told her, helping her to her feet.

I led her down the hall to the bathroom, and closed and locked the door behind us. I sat her down on the bench, and grabbed a washcloth and ran warm water over it. I kneeled in front of her, and gently grabbed her left wrist. I pushed her sleeve all the way up her arm. I ran the wash cloth over it gently until the bruise was no longer hidden. I ran it up her arm to reveal even more bruises. I did the same with the other arm, and it looked the same as the first. I flipped her turtle neck down. I gently ran it over her face and neck, and gasped at what I saw. She had a black eye, and her cheeks were bruised from being slapped repeatedly. That wasn't the worst of it though. Two bruises, clearly in the shape of hands, wrapped around her neck. I looked away. I had to. I was seriously about to lose it. I drew in a shaky breath. This was my fault. I should have seen the signs. I should have been there for her. I should have been there to protect her. She pulled my face around to look at her, and placed her hands on either side of my face.

"I know what you're thinking, but this isn't your fault." She told me. "There's nothing you could've done. He would've just hurt me more. Do not blame yourself. It's not your fault. Not in the slightest. Please, promise me you won't blame yourself for this."

I sighed, but nodded, even though I in no way agreed with her. This was my fault. It was entirely my fault.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Bella." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it." She murmured.

I had to think about something other than this.

"Are there bruises anywhere else?" I asked.

She pulled up her pant legs. Her legs were worse than her arms. Bruises peppered every inch of her skin. She quickly pulled them back down. I stood her up and wrapped a towel around her arms. I led her down the hall and back into Carlisle's study, closing the door behind us.

Carlisle gasped when he saw her neck, and his eyes went black.

_How the hell could anyone do that to her? Whoever did this better hope we never find him. _

I led her over to the couch, and dropped the towel off her shoulders. I sat her down, and she pulled her knees up to her chest. Carlisle finally calmed down, and walked over to us.

"My apologies, Bella." He said softly. "I've seen my fair amount of abuse cases, and they're all hard to deal with. But I've never had one so personal; that hits so close to home."

Bella nodded, and straightened out her legs, leaning back onto the couch. Carlisle gently checked her neck, making sure there was no permanent damage. He was once again blocking his thoughts from me. He then moved to her face, and then her arms. She cringed when he got to her left wrist. He gently prodded it, and sighed.

"It's sprained. I'll put a brace on it, but only if you promise to keep it on, and don't use that hand for anything." He told her.

She nodded, not wanting a cast.

He took a brace from his bag, and gently fitted it to her hand.

"Is that too tight, Bella?" He asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Are there bruises anywhere else, Bella?"

She pulled her pant legs up, before lying back down. She avoided my gaze once again. Carlisle finished checking her over.

"Ok, Bella." He said, packing up his things. "You're all done. Remember, you're not to use that left hand. And I want you to stay here for a few days so I can watch over you. I'll call Charlie and let him know."

"NO!" Bella exclaimed. "I mean I'll call him. I want him to make sure he isn't worrying over me."

"Bella, you need to tell your father what happened." He said.

"I will." She said. "But I don't want to do it over the phone. I'll tell him when I get home."

Carlisle and I looked to each other, which went unnoticed by Bella. Something wasn't right. I was about to question her, when the door flew open and none other than Emmett stood in the door.

**BPOV**

My stomach, back, and sides were covered in fresh bruises from last night's beating.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Edward demanded, an edge to his voice and a fire in his eyes. He was furious.

"I-I fell." I said, not able to look at him. Damn my inability to lie.

"Stop lying to me, Isabella." He growled. Yup, definitely furious. "Did someone hurt you?"

"N-No." I whispered, not able to look at him.

He pulled my face up so I had to look at him.

"Did someone hurt you, Bella?" He asked, gently.

I hesitated, before nodding, looking away from him.

"Did someone hit you?"

I hesitantly nodded. There was no use lying to him. He growled under his breath. I couldn't look at him. I should hate him for finding out, especially since it will ruin me. But how can you hate the one you love? Especially when it's not his fault in the first place.

I didn't want to know what was going through his head right now. I looked up at him. His eyes were deadly.

"Who?" He snarled.

I couldn't tell him. No matter what, it'd end in the same way. Me causing him so much pain. I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I can't." I whispered. "It'd only get worse." I started to shake. I expected him to press for it, but his expression softened and he pulled me into his arms.

"Ok. Shh, Sweetheart." He murmured. "Don't worry. We don't have to talk about it right now." Great. We'd still have to talk about it later. "Bella, whoever hurt you will never get that chance again." His eyes darkened. "Now, C'mon. We have to have Carlisle check you over."

Carlisle…as in other people would know. It was bad enough that Edward knew. I couldn't let anyone else find out.

"Edward, please." I whispered. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"I'm sorry, Love." He murmured. "But Carlisle has to check you over. You're in too much pain for it to just be bruised. I think something's broken."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the house, while I cowered behind him. He pulled me upstairs and into Carlisle's study, shutting and locking the door behind us. Carlisle looked up with a fond smile, which quickly vanished. It was quiet for a moment, before Edward pulled me out from behind him. I clung to his side. He stepped behind me, and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. Distraction worked before; I'll try it again. I cried. But no such luck. He just kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Love." He whispered in my ear. He lifted my shirt revealing the bruising.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and buried my face in his chest, crying.

"I need you to check her over." Edward said.

"Of course. Can you lie down on the couch, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, but didn't move. Edward grabbed my hand, and led me to the couch. I sat and hesitantly laid down. I didn't like this. I felt too vulnerable. I looked between the two of them. Edward kneeled beside me, and grabbed my hand in his, squeezing it gently. Carlisle approached the couch with his bag.

"Bella." He said, calling my attention to him. "I wish I could tell you this wouldn't hurt, but unfortunately it will."

I nodded.

"Bella." I looked at Edward. "Carlisle and I are both here for you, but you must tell us if the pain gets to be too much." Yah right. Showing weakness was not smart.

I nodded. He slowly lifted my shirt to just below my chest. His and Carlisle's expressions hardened. Carlisle gently prodded up and down my sides and stomach. Pain shot through me.

After what seemed like forever of writhing in pain on my part, Edward finally stopped Carlisle.

"Give her a couple minutes." He told Carlisle.

"I'm already done." Carlisle said. "No organs ruptured, but she does have some broken ribs. Three on the right, and four on the left. Does anything else hurt, Bella?"

I debated telling him, but decided to. He already knew my secret. Why not let him see the extent of it.

"My left wrist." I mumbled quietly.

Edward and Carlisle looked down at my wrist.

"Bella, how much cover-up do you have on?" Edward asked me.

"A lot." I mumbled.

Edward sighed.

"Bella, I need you to go into the bathroom and wash it off." Carlisle instructed, softly.

I shook my head. "No, please no." I cried.

"Bella, please." Edward coaxed. "Carlisle can't help you if he doesn't know what he's working with. C'mon, Sweetheart. It's just the three of us, and you can put it back on once we're done if you want. Please, Bella."

I hesitated. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Love." He told me, helping me to my feet.

He led me down the hall to the bathroom, and closed and locked the door behind us. He sat me down on the bench, and grabbed a washcloth and ran warm water over it. He kneeled in front of me, and gently grabbed my left wrist. He pushed my sleeve all the way up my arm. He ran the wash cloth over it gently until the bruise was no longer hidden. He ran it up my arm to reveal even more bruises. He did the same with the other arm. He flipped my turtle neck down. I looked down, not able to look at him any longer. This wouldn't be good. He wouldn't like what he saw. He gently ran it over my face and neck, and gasped. I held my tears in. It was only a matter of time before he sent me away. I wouldn't let him know how much that hurt me. I was already thankful for all he'd done for me. I had a black eye, and my cheeks were bruised from when Charlie slapped me repeatedly. That wasn't the worst of it though. Two bruises, which were made from Charlie's hands, wrapped around my neck. Edward looked away from me. I knew what he was thinking. He was hating himself. He thought this was his fault. He was mad at himself for not being there to protect me. But the truth is, I hadn't wanted him there. He would've gotten him and his family in some serious shit if he'd found out. I pulled his face around to look at me, and placed my hands on either side of his face, so he had to look at me.

"I know what you're thinking, but this isn't your fault." I told him. "There's nothing you could've done. He would've just hurt me more. Do not blame yourself. It's not your fault. Not in the slightest. Please, promise me you won't blame yourself for this."

He sighed, but nodded.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Bella." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I murmured. I couldn't tell him I deliberately didn't tell him because I didn't want him to find out.

"Are there bruises anywhere else?" He asked suddenly.

I debated before I quickly pulled up my pant legs, revealing the bruises there. I might as well show them to him now, because if he found out later he'd be mad that I didn't tell him sooner. I quickly pulled them back down, after he'd seen them. He helped me to my feet and wrapped a towel around my arms. He led me down the hall and back into Carlisle's study, closing the door behind us.

I heard Carlisle gasp quietly upon seeing me, but I kept my eyes on the ground.

Edward led me over to the couch, and dropped the towel off my shoulders. He sat me down, and I pulled my knees up to my chest, resisting the urge to let tears fall. If Carlisle was upset about this, it didn't matter if Edward was planning on leaving or not. If Carlisle didn't want me here anymore, I was gone. He was in charge of this family, and what he says goes. I saw Carlisle walking over to us, from the corner of my eye. I burrowed deeper into myself.

"My apologies, Bella." He said softly. "I've seen my fair amount of abuse cases, and they're all hard to deal with. But I've never had one so personal; that hits so close to home."

I nodded, confused, and straightened out my legs, leaning back onto the couch. Did that mean he wasn't going to tell me I had to leave? He didn't sound angry. I was brought back to the present as Carlisle gently checked my neck, making sure there was no permanent damage. He then moved to my face, and then my arms. I cringed when he got to my left wrist, as it was still extremely sore. He gently prodded it, and sighed.

"It's sprained. I'll put a brace on it, but only if you promise to keep it on, and don't use that hand for anything." He told me.

I nodded, definitely not wanting a cast. I'd have to take the brace off when I got home, so Charlie didn't get mad, but they didn't have to know about that.

He took a brace from his bag, and gently fitted it to my hand.

"Is that too tight, Bella?" He asked me.

"No, it's fine." I assured him.

"Are there bruises anywhere else, Bella?"

I pulled my pant legs up, before lying back down. I had to show him. Edward would rat me out if I didn't. Carlisle finished checking me over, and stood.

"Ok, Bella." He said, packing up his things. "You're all done. Remember, you're not to use that left hand. And I want you to stay here for a few days so I can watch over you. I'll call Charlie and let him know."

"NO!" I exclaimed. Shit! I hadn't really just done that, had I? I didn't like the suspicious way they were looking at me. I had to fix this now. "I mean I'll call him. I want him to make sure he isn't worrying over me."

"Bella, you need to tell your father what happened." Carlisle said.

"I will." I lied, and for once it came out smoothly. "But I don't want to do it over the phone. I'll tell him when I get home."

I had no intention of actually telling him, but I had to make sure Carlisle didn't call him. Charlie would be pissed if he found out I'd told someone, even if that said someone didn't know it was Charlie who'd hurt me.

Just then, the door slammed open. Emmett stood in the doorway. Shit!


	4. Anger

**This one's a longer chapter so it's only going to be EPOV. BPOV is next chapter. I dont own anything**

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I tried to block Bella from view, as she hastily yanked her shirt sleeves and pant legs down, flipped her turtle neck back up, and sat up. But it was too late. Emmett had already seen her.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?" He growled. He thought I hurt her?

I didn't have anymore time to think about it because he grabbed me, and slammed me into the wall. It crumbled under the force, and we went right through it, ending up on the hallway floor. I heard Bella gasp, and glanced over to see her jump off the couch, but luckily Carlisle grabbed her before she could get too far. Everyone else appeared in the hallway.

"Em-mett, I didn't do anything to her." I managed to choke out.

"Liar!" He hissed, completely beyond reason. "I saw her. She was covered in-"

"Emmett, stop!" Bella screamed, trembling in Carlisle's arms.

"What was she covered in?" Rosalie asked, completely ignoring Bella.

"Nothing." Bella cried, her eyes wide. "Emmett doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"Of course, I do." Emmett snapped. "She's covered in-"

"Shut up!" Bella sobbed. "Just shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Bruises." Emmett hissed. "She's covered in bruises."

Bella's face went pale, her eyes went wide, and she breathing hitched. She was emotionally shutting down.

"Emmett get off of me." I growled, finally able to throw him off of me. I rushed over to Bella, and pulled her into my arms. She sobbed into my chest, whispering 'How'd this happen?' over and over.

That was until I was ripped away from her by my brothers.

"What the hell?" I hissed at them.

"You hurt her." Emmett growled. "We're not letting you near her."

"I did not!" I fumed. "I'd never hurt her."

I was met with a slap to the face from Jasper, and a punch to the stomach from Emmett. I winced, and felt my knees give out. Emmett and Jasper were now holding me up.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

"Bella, don't worry." I told her through gritted teeth. "I'm okay."

Emmett pulled his back to hit me again. I braced myself.

"Emmett, stop!" Bella screamed, latching onto his arm. I didn't like this. He was too angry to have her so close to him. I was suddenly fuming. If he hurt her, I'd kill him. I was able to stand again, but Emmett and Jasper still wouldn't let me go. This was starting to piss me off.

"Edward didn't hurt me." Bella said, pulling me from my thoughts.

_She's just protecting him. _Emmett thought.

"Then, who did?" He growled. I bristled. How dare he talk to her like that.

She hesitated, scared.

_I knew she was just protecting him. _Emmett thought bitterly.

He shook her off his arm, and she stumbled back a few steps. I growled quietly, and Emmett glared at me, pulling his arm back. I couldn't help but brace myself, even though I was furious with him.

"Charlie." Bella whispered.

"Charlie?!" We all exclaimed at the same time. I'd kill him. I'd make him regret ever laying a hand on her.

_Charlie? A goddamn drunk. _Carlisle was pissed.

_How dare he hurt such a sweet girl. _As was Esme.

_I'll kill him. I'll beat the shit outta him, then I'll kill him. _Wrong Emmett. He's mine.

_What a bastard. Let him die at a painfully slow pace. Make him beg for mercy; beg for death. _Poor Jasper was getting the blunt force of all our anger.

_Edward. _Alice showed me a vision of all of us in court, with Charlie. So I wouldn't get to kill him. A cryin' shame.

_She must be so scared. I know what she's going through. I can help her, Edward. _Rosalie was remembering what happened with Royce.

"You can't hurt him." Bella whispered. All eyes were suddenly on her. "I know he hurt me, and I hate him. But he's still my father. And on top of that, he's freaking chief of police. There's nothing you can do."

_She's so selfless. He hurt her and yet she still won't hurt him._

_She really is a blessing to our family. She forgave him….but why?...How?_

_I knew it. It was never Charlie. She doesn't want us to go running in there, when it was really Edward. _Emmett thought, glaring at me.

"I would never hurt her, you asshole." I hissed. How dare he accuse me of such. He knew how I felt about her, and that I'd never hurt her.

"You're a rotten liar, Edward." He said, advancing toward me. "And I bet you threatened her to lie and say that it was Charlie."

That sent me over the edge. I lunged at him. I never made it that far. I suddenly found myself sprawled on the floor. Carlisle was standing between us.

"Enough." He growled, his voice ringing with authority. "Knock it off right now, you two. We have bigger issues to deal with. Edward, that was uncalled for. Apologize."

"Sorry." I sneered, getting up and dusting off my clothes.

"And Emmett, I won't stand for that. You know Edward would never hurt Bella. Plus she told us it was Charlie. Hush." Carlisle commanded when Emmett tried to interrupt. "Also, I did some calculations. The bruises do not fit the size of Edward's hands. Edward, fit your hand to one of the bruises to show him."

"Carlisle, it'll hurt her." I protested.

"Edward, it's okay." Bella tried to assure me, but I wasn't having it.

"No, you're in enough pain already." I said.

She walked up to me, and her hand cupped my cheek. She looked into my eyes.

"Edward, I don't want Emmett or anyone else to think that you'd ever hurt me. And I can see it in your eyes. You hate fighting with your brother. You hate thinking that your family thinks that you'd lie to them; that they'd think you could ever be abusive..toward anyone. So for all it's worth, I'd rather you do it. Because if you don't, you know Emmett might never believe you, and I know that hurts you."

She was right. It did hurt to think that Emmett thought that. And I was starting to see the doubt in Jasper's and Rosalie's thoughts. They would soon take to Emmett's side if I didn't straighten this out soon. But I couldn't do that to Bella. She was always so strong around others, but I knew there was a softer, more fragile side to her. She puts up a good front, but I know things still bother her. I wasn't about to put her through that torture.

"Edward, remembering it is worse than the pain." She said, looking up at me through her lashes with those big brown doe eyes. "One minute of a reminder is worth every second if it means you're happy. So please?"

I couldn't tell her 'No' when she pleaded like that.

_She's so selfless. _Esme thought.

_Listen to her. She's right. _Carlisle thought.

_Scared Eddie? You know I'm right. _Emmett still thought I'd hurt her. Dumbass.

I sighed, giving in. I bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm not." She murmured.

I signed and removed the brace on her left hand. I gently wrapped my hand around the dark bruise there. She flinched the tiniest bit, and snapped her eyes shut when I did, and I could tell she was trying to hide the pain. Once again, she was trying to be strong. I kissed the hand I was holding, trying too sooth the pain I was causing, and she relaxed slightly.

Everyone gathered around to see that my hand didn't fit the bruise. The bruise was bigger than my hand. Emmett looked away, both ashamed and relieved. When everyone had seen, I dropped my hand and grabbed hers in each of mine, intertwining our fingers. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you, Sweetheart." I purred.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

I looked up when Emmett approached, keeping one arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He mumbled, not looking at me. "I never shoulda believed that you'd hurt Bella. But you have to know, it didn't look good for you. She was covered in bruises, and you sometimes have a bad temper, and well….I just…I'm really sorry, Edward."

I pulled him into a half hug with my free arm.

"Don't worry, Em." I told him. "It's okay. I know it didn't look good. But I love her, and I'd never hurt her. You should know that. I mean, would you ever hurt Rose?"

"No. I guess you're right." He said. _You're always right. _He added sourly. I chuckled. "I really am sorry."

"I know. I'm not mad." I told him. "But just a warning; if you ever do hurt Rose, I'll kick your ass." I said, completely serious. I saw Rose and Alice as my (little) sisters, and was very protective of them.

Emmett actually looked a little scared, as did Jasper, knowing I was dead serious and realizing that that threat pertained to him and Alice too.

"C'mon Bella, let's get you upstairs." I said, "If you'll excuse us." I said to my family as I turned and led Bella out of the room.

Bella yawned, and curled up into my side. But something was bothering me. She looked too skinny; like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Bella?" I knew I should let her relax, but I had to know.

"Mmm?" Was the only response I got.

"When was the last time you ate?"

She tensed in my arms. Uh-Oh.

"Yesterday." It sounded more like a question. She was lying to me. Again. I pulled her away from my side, and pushed her out to arms length. I waited until she looked at me.

"Bella, I want to help you." I told her firmly. "But I can't help you if you keep lying to me. I can't promise you that I won't get mad, because my control is far from perfect and it only gets worse when it comes to protecting you. But I won't ever be mad at you. And I would never hurt you."

"I know you'd never hurt me." She said, timidly. "It's Charlie I'm worried about."

Unbelievable! She was protecting him. After all he's done to her. I bit back a growl.

"Bella." I started slowly. "I will do my best not to hurt your father. And my family would never let me hurt him." Lie. "But if it comes down to him hurting you or me killing him, I won't hesitate to do so. No matter what you want, I won't sit back and let him hurt you."

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She cried. "What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of you hurting him. Even though I don't really want him hurt, I wouldn't be extremely upset if you did hurt him."

"Then what are you worried about?" I asked, my voice quiet. I was seriously confused.

"I'm not scared you'll hurt me. I'm scared _he'll _hurt me." She whispered.

I pulled her into my arms, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Shh, Bella." I murmured. "He'll never hurt you, Baby. I won't let him. You're safe here. Don't worry. Shh."

She cried into my arms for a few minutes before finally calming down. I hated to do this to her, but I had to know, if I was going to help her.

"Bella, you have to tell me, Sweetheart. When was the last time you ate?" I asked, quietly.

She bit her lip, hesitating.

"Bella."

She sighed. "I don't remember." She whispered. "I lost count after ten days."

"Ten days?" I demanded. How dare he? I'll kill the bastard. What right did he have to starve my Bella? I grabbed her hand and pulled her of the bed. I pulled her downstairs, and into the family room, where everyone was sitting. When Bella saw everyone, she pulled against my grip, but I pretended not to notice.

"What can I give her?" I demanded of Carlisle.

_What do you mean? For what?_

"That bastard hasn't let her eat anything for at least ten days." I growled, not bothering to control myself. "She lost count after ten."

My family sat completely still, and Bella tried, futilely, to escape my grasp. I tuned out my family's thoughts, not in the mood to listen to them.

"What can I give her?" I asked Carlisle again. I was loosing the last of my patience.

"I guess the best thing would be something soft, like applesauce, ice cream, pudding, or Jell-O. Any of those things. But she can only eat small amounts of it at a time." He said.

I sat Bella down on the couch, and stalked into the kitchen. I put some ice cream in a bowl, and took it back in to her. I held the bowl in front of her, but she made no move to take it. She couldn't completely hide the look of desire that crossed her face, before masking it with a look of disgust. She just kept staring at it with that disgusted expression. I pulled her face up, so she had to look at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry." She said, simply.

"That's only because you haven't eaten in a while, and you've gotten used to not eating." I told her. "Once you eat it, it'll make you realize you're hungry."

"No, it won't." She argued.

"Yes, it will Bella." I tried to reason with her.

"I don't want it, Edward!" she snapped, jumping up off the couch, and walking to the window. She kept her back to us.

I sighed, frustrated. I knew this was hard for her, but I was only trying to help her. I can't help her if she keeps pushing me away like this. I walked up to her, grabbed her shoulder, and spun her to face me.

"Isabella Marie, I refuse to take this shit when all I'm trying to do is help you." I hissed. "You keep pushing me off, and trying to lie to me when I've done nothing to deserve it." With that, I turned and stormed out the door, ignoring my family's pleas. I needed some time alone.


End file.
